Mission Impossible
by chickeebaybee
Summary: This is a oneshot...not to be taken too seriously... just for fun! Newlyweds will often go to great lengths for each other. The war is over and Ken and Jun are newlyweds, getting adjusted to their new life together… This one was inspired from “real life”


Mission Impossible

_**A/N: Newlyweds will often go to great lengths for each other. The war is over and Ken and Jun are newlyweds, getting adjusted to their new life together… This one was inspired from "real life" events…heehee…This is a one-shot...not to be taken too seriously... just for fun!**_

They lived in a small house nestled in the foothills, not far from Nambu's place. The cherry blossoms scattered in the cool, spring breeze, making it appear as though it was snowing outside the house.

The Newlywed couple was just finishing breakfast when the conversation took a turn for the worse…

"Oh, come on, Ken, you've fought against how many goons, ninjas, and mechas and you're afraid of this?" Jun was flabbergasted. She had never seen him like this before.

Ken shook his head. "No, not this, anything but this…"

Pouting, Jun turned away from him. "And I thought you were the White Shadow, the great Eagle, you've just shattered my perception of you." She hung her head low as she whispered, "Won't you do it, this one time, just for me?"

Ken scowled. This was a very difficult decision. He didn't want to disappoint Jun, ever. He loved her more than he loved himself…more than he had ever loved anyone. Although this new mission struck his heart with fear, he had to do it. _I'm doing this for Jun…_he reminded himself…_damn, I'd kill myself for her, surely I can accomplish this one little task…_

He looked over at his sulking bride; the morning sun gleamed through the Kitchen window, revealing a sparkling tear rolling down her cheek. _That did it…_he thought…_now, I have to take on the mission._

He pushed his chair aside and walked over to Jun. Embracing her from behind, he whispered in her ear. _Ok, I'll go…but only because I love you so much…_

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she twisted around and rewarded him with a soft sensuous kiss.

He smiled wearily and prepared for the upcoming mission. As he walked out the door, he hesitated, reluctant to leave her side.

She gave him another quick kiss for encouragement as she followed him outside. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're the White Shadow, remember?"

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" Ken glanced back, looking at her as if it would be the last time he saw her.

Jun smiled and nodded back at him. "I love you, too..."

He responded with a less-than-enthusiastic grin, and took off on his motorcycle.

Arriving at his destination, he parked his motorcycle and mentally prepared for the mission. _Ok, Ken, you've done this before…it hasn't been that long…just get the package and get out…_

Security cameras only revealed a flash of light passing quickly out of range. Ken wanted to use his boomerang to slice the cables, but it would take too long. He had to get in quickly, and get out.

Slipping quietly down endless corridors, he scanned around for his target. He could hear his heart beating loudly, hoping the thumping wouldn't give him away.

Upon locating his target, he grabbed it hastily, only pausing a moment for a quick transaction, and then shuffling silently outside.

He mounted his motorcycle, and rapidly tore away. His heart and his mind were racing._ I hope no one was able to identify me…what if I wasn't quick enough?_

He arrived at the Snack J, just before Jun opened up. He smiled, heart still beating a mile a minute, and proudly gazed at his bride. This victory would surely keep him up on her pedestal, where he wanted to stay.

Jun smiled warmly and rushed over to him. "Ken, you did it! I'm so happy; I always knew you could…see, it wasn't so bad, was it? You've still got it!"

Ken looked down at the package he had retrieved. "Yeah, and I got this, too!" Holding it up in the air as if it were a trophy, he felt so proud of his accomplishment.

Jun took one look at the box and frowned. "Kotex? I said Tampax! Oh, honey, looks like you'll have to go back and do a return…"

_**A/N: Yeah, I know…this is more Prin and Mark…but certain elements in the story just worked better with Ken/Jun…**_


End file.
